De cigüeñas y repollos
by Flor-LupinSparrow
Summary: Un pequeñito Draco necesita saciar una duda importante y el más indicado para ayudarlo es su padre, Lucius. —Papá, ¿Cómo se hacen los bebés?


Hoy en mi ciudad hay una tormenta de la gran... Umbridge que no me dejó salir, así que tirada en la cama pensando y con ganas de escribir me salió este pequeño drabble ue espero que disfruten :D.

 ** _Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares aquí mencionados son propiedad de la reina Rowling._**

* * *

La nieve en los alrededores de la Mansión Malfoy iba acumulándose de a poco. El invierno estaba en todo su esplendor afuera, pero dentro de la lujosa vivienda el aire era cálido y confortable.

En el piso superior, en su habitación, Narcisa leía una de esas novelas románticas que a ella le encantaba desde siempre. Aquellos relatos de los cuales Andrómeda, aunque en menor medida, compartía su gusto pero que Bellatrix era capaz de vomitar sobre el libro. Una música acompasada y suave acompañaba su lectura.

Abajo, Lucius respondía correspondencia sentado en un confortable sillón de terciopelo rojo mientras que el pequeño Draco de cinco años jugaba con dos cachorros que su perra de raza afgana había tenido un mes atrás. Completaba la escena un elfo doméstico de grandes ojos verdes llamado Dobby que corría de un lado al otro limpiando todo.

Faltaba bastante para que Draco recorriera con altanería los pasillos de Hogwarts despreciando a Harry Potter y sus amigos y haciendo gala de su pureza de sangre. Faltaba aún más para que se viera obligado a ser mortífago. Lo que fuese a ocurrir con él, hoy era parte de su futuro.

Había estado toda la tarde persiguiendo a Dobby, atosigándolo sin sentido y cuando podía tirándole de la nariz pero se había aburrido y ahora encontraba a los cachorritos realmente encantadores. No sabía a ciencia cierta cómo era que los perritos estaban ahí. Un día había despertado y los agudos chillidos habían captado su atención. Habían sido dos pequeñas cosas casi sin pelo de ojos cerrados y sin dientes que Nefertiti, la perra, lamía y cuidaba con devoción. Le había preguntado a su mamá por los cachorros y ella le respondió que eran como los bebés humanos, pero nada más.

Draco pensaba en eso desde aquél día. ¿Sería que un día aparecían los bebés en sus cunas como magia? Él había visto a sus padres hacer aparecer cosas con sus varitas ¿Funcionaba igual con los niños? Pero eso no tenía sentido porque los asquerosos muggles no poseían magia y sin embargo tenían hijos igual. Así que no sabía. Pero de seguro alguien sí podía ayudarlo a despejar sus dudas y ese alguien era Lucius.

El hombre que había terminado sus asuntos y se deleitaba escuchando la radio mientras bebía un licor, lo vio venir y le sonrió. Su único hijo, la sangre de su sangre, el que jamás lo decepcionaría y a quien trataría de cuidar de todo y que por supuesto adoraba. Claro que Lucius no tenía ni idea lo que se avecinaba. El momento crucial, el que casi todo padre teme…

—Papá, ¿Cómo se hacen los bebés?

ESE momento.

Lucius se atragantó con el licor. Había tenido que responder a toda clase de preguntas ante el Señor Tenebroso y había hecho cosas que nadie excepto los otros mortífagos sabían, pero esto… Esto era otra cosa.

—¿Mmm?

—Eso, papá, ¿Cómo se hacen los bebés? —Draco lo miraba con ansiedad. No era su culpa no saber, era un niño pequeño que lógicamente tenía dudas. ¿Dónde estaba Narcisa ahora? Ella le sabría explicar, era su madre después de todo.

—Ehh… uhmm… verás…

—¿Tampoco sabes? —Draco estaba un poco decepcionado. Siendo Lucius un hombre adulto pensó que quizás lo sabría, pero por lo visto no. Su papá nunca dudaba y siempre daba órdenes con el porte de persona importante que era, pero ahora no había nada de eso en él. —Lo siento, pensé que sabías… ¿Crees que el Ministro sepa? ¡Podemos preguntarle a él! Lo invitas a cenar y le pides que nos explique lo de los bebés.

Lucius sacudió la cabeza, la idea de invitar a Fudge para que le explique a su hijo todo el asunto era de lo más bizarro y desde ya inaceptable. Cornelius se pondría como un tomate y terminaría yéndose… aunque la idea de que alguien más lo sacara de esa situación embarazosa era de lo más aliviante.

—No —dijo al fin— Sí se cómo se hacen los bebés…. Uhm.. verás… está el tema de las cigüeñas y mmm… las cartas a París…

—¿Cartas a París? Recién estabas escribiendo… ¿Escribías a París? ¿A las cigüeñas? ¿Las cigüeñas saben leer?

—Ehhh... no, no espera. Las cigüeñas no saben leer y no es verdad eso de las cartas, pero hay gente que hace creer a sus hijos que ellas traen los bebés, pero no es así como vienen los bebés… Es que también están los repollos… —Lucius sentía las gotas de sudor correr por su espalda.

—¿Qué repollos, papá? ¿La cigüeñas comen repollos? —Draco lo miraba azorado.

—Los repollos que … bebés adentro… y yo… mmm…

Draco frunció el entrecejo, empezaba a creer que Lucius no lo estaba tomando en serio. Su madre no le diría a Dobby que cocine repollo para que él coma verduras, que por cierto odiaba, si los repollos vinieran con un bebé adentro. De eso estaba seguro.

—Existe —dijo Lucius largando un suspiro —la teoría de que los bebés vienen dentro de los repollos. Que los bebés son muy pequeños y están dentro de las hojas durmiendo.

—¿En serio? —el niño abrió los ojos enormes.

—No —se sinceró Lucius dándose por vencido. Quizás era el momento decir la verdad —La verdad es que cuando un papá y una mamá duermen juntos… ellos... Ehhh… se muestran afectuosos entre ellos y en un momento el papá… ehhh… mmm… bueno, el papá tiene algo dentro de él que deposita en en la mamá y eso hace que empiece a crecer el bebé.

—¿Cómo mete el papá eso en la mamá?

—Ehh… —Lucius deseaba que le cayera un piano encima. —el papá… bueno, él… cuando está con la mamá… él… Merlín… él… en la cama… la mamá… Mira, es un poderoso y agradable hechizo en que la varita de un hombre logra que la mujer produzca su magia y nazca en un tiempo el bebé.

—¡Pero los muggles no saben magia y tienen bebés! —esa teoría era la única que Draco estaba seguro y no sería su padre el que se la derribara.

—Esta "magia" no es sola nuestra, Draco, lamentablemente los muggles la poseen también.

—¿Y cuando yo vaya a Hogwarts voy a poder hacer esta magia con una chica?

—¡Te lo prohíbo, Draco Malfoy! Solamente cuando seas completamente adulto y responsable de tus propia vida espero que logres ese hechizo… aunque inevitablemente tu cuerpo te lo pedirá a cada rato, pero deberás controlar tu varita, ¿oyes?

El chico asintió y cuando se alejó Lucius largó el suspiro más largo de su vida. Necesitaba un baño de burbujas urgente.

Draco pensó que hacer bebés era muy complicado y desde ya aburrido. Además no le importaba, no veía la hora de ser más grande y poder hacer hechizos que sí fueran interesantes.

El niño olvidó rápidamente esa charla y volvió a sus asuntos de jugar con los perros y de espantar a Dobby. Pero esa noche Lucius tuvo una pesadilla en que cigüeñas y repollos lo perseguían.


End file.
